only_fools_horses_tributefandomcom-20200213-history
Reenie Turpin
Irene "Reenie" Turpin was a character in Only Fools And Horses who appeared in one episode, The Frog's Legacy (25 Dec 1987) and also in the prequel trilogy Rock & Chips set in 1960. Biography Backstory Irene "Reenie" Turpin Turpin was born in 1927. She was 18 when the war ended and was a bit of a flirt during it. The year the war ended was when her dippy nephew Colin Ball, later to be known as Trigger, was born. Reenie became good friends with Joan Mavis Trotter and Clayton Cooper. Reenie knew Joan's husband Reg Trotter and older son Derek "Del Boy" Trotter. Reenie met Freddie "The Frog" Robdal through Joan. Reenie knew Joan's husband Reg was nasty to her and that Joan was friendly with Freddie around the time she fell pregnant again in 1960. Joan had another son Rodney Charlton Trotter in November 1960. In July 1961, Joan would tell Reenie about her affair with Freddie. In September 1963, Freddie was killed in a freak accident while safecracking and had left some gold bullion to Joan Trotter in his will. Freddie had nicked the gold a month before and hidden it by arranging a fake funeral. He had planned to retrieve it but was killed before he could. In early 1964, Joan Trotter was ill. She was admitted to St Mary's Hospice, Peckham. When Reenie went to see Joan in the hospice Joan said that if only she knew where Freddie had hidden the gold, her boys would be set for life. Joan also suspected that Freddie was Rodney's father so she told Reenie to burn any photos of her and Freddie in it after she is gone so that as Rodney got older, he would not see them and notice the similarities, and think that Robdal was his real father. Reenie left two closeups of Joan for Rodney, which was just her in the photos. Joan died on the 12th March 1964. She was buried a few days later in Peckham Cemetery. Reenie came to the Trotters flat and took out any photos of Joan and Freddie in them and burnt them. This would protect Rodney from knowing his true paternity. After Joan's death, Reenie would take turns with Grandad Trotter - (Edward Trotter) and Violet Trotter in babysitting Rodney. One time, Reenie took him to Woolworths, and Rodney was taking things from the counter and Reenie did not know. When she found weights, scent, and a Helen Shapiro record. Se took him up Selfridges the next day. In 1965, feeling she was lost without her best friend Joan, Reenie felt there was nothing left for her in Peckham so moved away from London altogether to the south coast in Portsmouth, Hampshire where she still had relatives living there. 1987 In 1987, a 60 year old Reenie Turpin attended the wedding in Hampshire of her great niece Lisa to Andy. While there, some of Reenie's late friend Joan's relatives came down for the wedding, including Joan's sons Del and Rodney and their uncle Albert Trotter. Del had once dated Lisa's mum and Lisa had invited the Trotters to the wedding. Del had known Reenie when he was a teenager. Del met Reenie again at the wedding and they hugged as they had not seen each other for 22 years. Reenie also met Rodney again. Rodney tried to hide his boredom at fiesty and vivacious Reenie. Reenie whispered to Albert that Rodney looks so much like Freddie Robdal. She had a dance with Albert then sat down and got chatting to Del Boy. She said that his late mum Joan had been left some gold bullion in her will. Reenie said she visited Joan at the hospital when she died in 1964 and Joan had said if only she knew where Freddie had hidden the gold, her boys would be set for life. Reenie said that Freddie had robbed a bank in August 1963 in London City with some mates. While the rest of the gang was caught, Freddie and the gold got away. Reenie said no one knew where Freddie had hidden the gold. Del said he could be a millionaire as gold worth £250'000 in 1963 would be worth £1million or more in 1987. Later on Rodney thought Reenie was lying but it was all true as Del had seen The Driscoll Brothers who confirmed the story. Del did some major enquiries and the vicar who married Andy and Lisa said the gold was buried at sea. Seemingly the Trotters abandoned the search as the gold was buried in 500 square miles of sea, the North Sea. In 2003, Del mentioned Reenie and her involvement in hiding Rodney's true paternity from him but Rodney had just found out as Sid had lent Rodney a photo from 1960 which had Freddie in it. Rodney had had the pic enlarged and noticed the striking resemblance to himself and Freddie. Del mentions in his 2015 autobiography He Who Dares that Reenie passed away sometime before the release of his book. Memorable info Born: 1927 Died: Prior to 2015 Full Name: Irene "Reenie" Turpin Parents: Siblings: Donald Turpin, Pertunia, Spouse: Mr Turpin Children: Unknown Nephews: Trigger - aka Colin Ball, Trigger's sister Great Nieces: Lisa Appearances 1987 *The Frog's Legacy 2010 *Rock & Chips (episode) *Five Gold Rings 2011 *The Frog and the Pussycat Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Minor characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1987. Category:Characters last seen in 1987. Category:The Frogs Legacy (1987 Christmas episode) minor characters. Category:Pensioners. Category:Rock And Chips Characters. Category:Births circa 1927 Category:Deaths prior to 2015 Category:Turpin family